


"Eugene taught me that one"

by decorativetrashbag



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorativetrashbag/pseuds/decorativetrashbag
Summary: Based off the quote from "Return of the King" Rapunzel tells the girl fountain when performing the coin behind the ear trick. I wanted to write the scene where she learns it from Eugene.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	"Eugene taught me that one"

Night had fallen over Corona and once again, Rapunzel had snuck off to Eugene’s room. The two of them sat in the middle of Eugene’s bed, both dawned in their night apparel and enjoying each other’s company. 

“Eugene, tell me about your life when you were a thief,” She inquired, curling up and resting her chin on her knees, readying herself for the story to come. Eugene chuckled and looked at her sweetly. 

“Blondie, I’ve told you all that already. Don’t forget you were part of it at some point,” he told her. 

“I know, I know. I just like hearing your stories. How about.. What was something you learned during that time?” She asked curiously. Eugene thought for a moment and smiled once he thought of the idea. 

“Okay, you’ll like this one,” He said. He showed her his empty hands as she looked at them curiously.

“I don’t have anything in my hands right?” He asked. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow and looked at him. 

“Right?” She asked with slight confusion. He then reached his hand behind her ear, and Rapunzel thought it was another trick of him slyly asking for a kiss, she leaned in a little closer until Eugene spoke. 

“Oh? What’s this?” He asked. 

“What’s what?” She asked. He then pulled his hand away and now held a coin between his two fingers. 

“There was a coin behind your ear!” He said with a quick wink. Rapunzel gasped as her hand flew to the ear he just had his hand on. With pure excitement and curiosity, she leapt up onto her knees and scooted closer to her boyfriend as she looked at the coin between his fingers. 

“How did you do that?!” She asked excitedly. “Was it magic? Did you make the coin really come out of my ear?!” Rapunzel continued to ramble as Eugene laughed and flipped the coin effortlessly between his fingers. 

“I’ll never tell,” He teased at her. She pouted her lips a little and gave him those puppy eyes Rapunzel could guarantee Eugene fell for everytime. 

“Please?” She begged, “I know you’re already pretty magical but I want to learn about this magic my boyfriend possesses?” Eugene tried to play back at her gaze with a more stern look but he ultimately gave up when she pulled that one liner on him. His stern look fell into a defeated sweet smile. 

“Alright, fine. Since you’re gonna pull sweet lines on me, I’ll teach you how to do the trick,” He said. 

“Yay! Thank you!” She squealed as she pulled him for a surprise kiss. Eugene’s eyes widened at the surprise kiss, but his eyes fluttered shut as he returned it. Rapunzel was always good at pulling a kiss on him out of the blue. After a moment she pulled back from him and excitedly sat in front of him with her legs crossed. 

“Show me, show me!” 

“Alright, alright, I’ll show you,” Eugene chuckled, he always enjoyed Rapunzel’s enthusiasm when it came to new things she wanted to know about. Eugene sat with her and taught her slowly how to perform the magic trick, she carefully watched and mentally studied his moves before he gave her the coin to give it a shot. 

“Think you can do it?” He asked. She nodded confidently. 

“I’m pretty sure of it. I do have the best teacher.” Eugene swears his heart melts everytime she’s sweet like this. She leaned in and gave him a kiss, to which he returned. She slipped her arms around his neck and he hugged around her waist. 

"Mm!” Rapunzel said muffled on their lips. 

“What? What is it?” He asked, pulling away. Rapunzel reached behind Eugene’s ear and pulled out the coin. 

“There was a coin behind your ear!” She said with the biggest grin and Eugene blushed in surprise and then laughed. Rapunzel laughed and held the coin proudly with her big smile, she just fooled Corona’s greatest ex thief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fluffy tangled writings! More to come! You can also find me on Tumblr @decorative-trashbag


End file.
